Not That Easy (A Damon Salvatore Love Story)
by WildRecklessYouthInMe
Summary: Jules storms back into the town of Mystic Falls after two years of attempting to escape her troubling past. She soon catches the eye of the one and only Damon Salvatore. Though most swoon at a glance of him, Jules wards off his advances to appease Elena's wishes despite her curiosity about him. To make matters worse, Jules is being kept in the dark about just how dangerous MF is...
1. Mystic Falls, My Home Sweet Home

Chapter One: Mystic Falls, My Home Sweet Home

Jules's POV

I gnawed on my freshly manicured nails nervously, my foot tapping against the floor of my silver Mustang hard enough to produced a dull thud that shook the vehicle. My orbs peered out the window from where I had parked on the street to the house before me. The Gilbert house. Throughout my childhood, I had called this house my home on and off when, in reality, it belonged to my best friend, Elena Gilbert. A girl that I adored and had not seen in two years. Has it really been that long? Indeed it has.

However, it doesn't seem like that long ago that we were clutched in each other's arms, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks as she begged me not to leave. I had though. All the way from Mystic Falls, Virginia to Houston, Texas to live with my grandmother, uncle, and two cousins. After...everything that had happened here, I needed a fresh start. Elena never really understood that. Probably because she never really knew about most of it.

I know, I know. She's my best friend and I should tell her everything. She was always very fragile and delicate though. She wouldn't have been able to handle what I had been going through. Hell, I barely managed to keep it together. Oh, who am I kidding? I didn't keep it together. I ran scared, something that I have begrudgingly accepted as time passed. I'm not the same girl I was two years ago now.

During my 'therapeutic healing time' with what little family I had, I had hardened. It was much easier to build up walls and not let anyone see past the mask. Over the past few months, I have perfected the look of a stable human being. Who's to decide what defines stable nowadays anyways?

Yanking my hand away from my plump lips, I began drumming the steering wheel, launching into the mental pep talk I had earlier prepared. You are going to march up to that door like you own the place, just like you used to. You're going to smile and knock on the door and when Elena opens it you're going to hug her. Ignore that fact that you haven't talked to her in months. Ignore the fact that you have no idea what's going on with her. Ignore that the only reasons you're here is because your grandmother died, leaving you with a house full of boys, and Bonnie Bennett, who's not exactly you're biggest fan (in case you're forgetting), asked you to come back to Mystic Falls because Elena needs you. You're best friend needs you. You don't know why yet, but you will. Now, suck it up, get out of your damn car, and do it you pussy!

Rolling my eyes at my ridiculous self, I checked my reflection in the mirror for about the twentieth time in the past 7 minutes. Then, I tried to picture what I looked like two years ago, the last time I had seen Elena. How much had I changed? My heavily lashed aqua eyes glittered brightly, the emerald ring surrounding my irises sparkling; a thin line of winged khol eyeliner framed my hooded lids. Very much unlike the too darkly made up hollow ones Elena was used to. The ones with prominent dark circles surrounding them and the sullen cheeks just beneath. Now the apples of my cheeks were round with a natural and healthy rosy pink tint coloring them. The rest of my olive skin was smooth and even toned instead of tear stained with promising pimples protruding here and there. My full lips were painted a matte ruby to match my bag and nails. Honey blonde hair with a light brunette underlayer cascaded down past my chest in waves; my natural flaxen highlights were glinting in the sun that was currently beating down on me.

Summer had just started which meant shorts, bikinis, and crop tops for me. After living in Texas, I had no shortage of any. My car was baking in the sun which gave me the idea to crank up the A/C and take a few laps around the neighborhood. Then I'd go in. Don't be such a baby, I snarled at myself with a sneer curling my mouth.

Taking deep breaths, I toyed with the silver zipper on my white and navy blue tribal printed crop top and then moved up to the delicate golden chain that held an infinite pendant that dangled on my throat. The last thing my grandma had bought me before she succumbed to her lung cancer. Needless to say, I'd never be smoking again. Well, I'd try not to.

Gulping, I swallowed the tears gathering behind my eyes and steeled myself. Snatching my fringe bag from the passenger seat, I shoved the car door open and slammed it shut again.

Striding up the paved walkway, I threw my shoulders back and mustered my confidence. The sprinklers kicked on when I was about halfway up the path, but they didn't cause me to hurry my pace. The water sprinkling down on me was cool relief that seemed to quell my remaining nerves. Of course, I was still worried, but that familiar feeling was so comforting in that moment. It reminded me of all the times Elena and I had donned bathing suits and jumped back and forth through them screeching at the shocking chill. Then, just like that, I knew I could do this. It would be okay. I had spent the past two years looking after me, it was time for me to worry about my best friend.

My black converse squeaked on the dark green polished wrap around deck, the same hue as the window shutters. The structure was supported by unmarred white columns. Mrs. Gilbert used to sit out here all day on the rocking chairs reading a book as she supervised Elena and I. Even after we were 'all grown up' and no longer fooled around rambunctiously in the great outdoors of her immaculately kept front lawn, she would still go out there. Sometimes to read, other times to just sit and relish in the quiet peace of suburbia. That is when Jeremy, Elena's unruly little brother, wasn't bothering her or causing trouble.

You're stalling...again. Just ring the fucking doorbell! Berating myself, I realized it shouldn't be this difficult. I'm here for my best friend which means I actually have to see her at some point. Before I had time to think of a way out of it, I surged forward and rapped on the door quickly. It opened almost immediately but did not reveal who I was expecting. My pearly grin fell at the sight of the stranger.

It was a man, early to mid thirties, not bad looking for his age. I mean, in a rough and unkempt kind of way. There was stubble darker than the shade of his already dark hair gracing his strong features. Sunlight glowed off of his bronze skin and his tawny hair fell in messy strands, blocking his shaded turquoise eyes until he pushed it back with a large hand. He adjusted the collar of his rumpled maroon button up and studied me with an inquisitive stare.

Narrowing my penetrating gaze and crossing my arms over my chest, I pointed out bitterly, "You're not Elena." A beam parted his full bottom lip from the thin upper one, a smile that touched his eyes with a twinkle.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and smooth with sort of a rugged edge. "Great observation. You must be Jules." The fact that it was a statement instead of a question made me uneasy. I was always very uncomfortable when people knew more about me than I did about them. Especially if I've never met them. He must have registered my befuddlement because he chuckled and proclaimed, "How rude of me. My name is Alaric Saltzman." My brow quirked at the sound of the unusual name. He gave a helpless shrug and extended an arm for a handshake. I looked warily at it for a second and shuffled back a step. Alaric cleared his throat, awkwardly drawing his hand back to shove it into the pocket of his jeans. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to get going. I'm sure Elena will be down-"

Alaric's sentence was cut off by thundering footsteps pounding down the stairs, a screeching girl rushed past him in a blur out the door, and then, someone I could only assume was Elena, forcefully wrapped around me with such power that I nearly toppled over. What an entrance that would have been. Out of the corner of my glance, I spied Alaric slinking past us to get outside and jog away. Now that he was gone, my tenseness washed away more or less and I could focus on Elena.

She jumped up and down as she hugged me to her body as tightly as her thin arms would allow her. Her face being pressed against my cheek made it difficult for me to see how she'd changed, but I already knew she had. I felt it when I encircled my arms around her to return her enveloping hug. She had gotten thinner, her curves rounding out. A smirk crept onto my lips at the thought of her having a 'woman's body'. My figure had always been more voluptuous than hers, something I had often teased her about in a friendly manner. Her mom always assured her that they were a family of late bloomers.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea, Jules," she whispered with her soft tone into my ear just before pulling back. Her words soaked me in warmth. Elena held me at arms length, taking in my appearance. I did the same with her.

Her coffee colored hair was pin straight, not the knotted mess I remember. Crinkles formed around her wide, deep, cocoa tinged orbs. Her formerly pale skin was flawless and tanner than mine in spite of all the time I had spent in the Texas sun. Elena's upturned button nose wiggled excitedly as it often did when she was ecstatic. A glowing simper was still on her supple pink lips at the happiness my arrival brought her. I don't think anyone has ever been so thrilled to see me.

Most of my doubts from earlier were long gone, the lingering ones to be disregarded. "It's been awhile," I attempted small talk with a fumble.

Elena didn't miss a beat, rolling her eyes at me and jutting out a hip. She playfully pushed me with her slender fingers. "And whose fault is that?" she pondered teasingly, peering up at me expectantly.

"The Man's," I responded effortlessly. Nothing like an old joke to spark an old friendship.

Elena's giggle bounded to my ears triggering pleasant memories. She played along, quipping fluidly, "For the last time, Jules, 'The Man' is not out to get you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Enough about me. Look at you! All grown up...You're such a babe! You must have all the boys drooling," I exclaimed, wiggling my brows suggestively with a wink.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she mulled over what to say about the compliment. "About the boy thing…" As if on cue, a guy who looked around our age stepped out of the shadows he had been shrouded in in the house to the outdoors. For a split second I thought it was Jeremy, but further examination rendered that impossible.

His russet locks were much lighter than Jeremy's, his orbs a light forest green instead of amber like Jer's. His entire face was sharply defined. Straight nose, sleek cheekbones, and a strong chin. Thick brows brooded over his orbs and his thin lips strained against his pale face. There was no denying he was handsome, but not exactly in a conventional way. "I'm Stefan Salvatore," he introduced with a voice much heavier voice than I was expecting.

"My boyfriend," Elena jumped in quickly to clarify. He held out his hand for me to shake. God, what was with these people and all the handshaking? Were they that afraid to come in contact with me?

Slapping his hand away, I reached out and briefly hugged his lean body in my arms, his muscular form stiffening under the surprise attack. "No need to be so formal!" I let out a laugh and he cautiously chortled in pursuit. "As you may already know, I'm Jules Willower," I throatily announced.

"He was actually just going. Family business to attend to, but it gives us a little time alone to catch up!" Elena chirped. She got on her tip toes peck a sweet, chaste kiss on Stefan's cheek murmuring a private goodbye with promises to see him later. He sauntered away, whipping on some Ray Bans to block out the brutal sun.

Elena grasped my wrist and yanked me into the house. Just as I remembered it. Pictures of little Elena and Jeremy around every corner. Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert grinning genuinely in those photos along with them. A sinking feeling overcame me at the thought of the couple. They had died tragically in a car accident. Drove off a bridge and drowned with Elena in the car. She survived, they weren't as lucky. It was a miracle she had lived in the first place. That was a little over a year ago.

Knowing how much Elena was hurting, I seriously contemplated going back for awhile, but I wasn't ready. I thought I was when I took a plane to come to the funeral. I had gotten all dressed up in the appropriate black attire, waterproof makeup and everything, but I couldn't go inside the church. Instead, like a coward, I crouched out of sight, ducking behind plants to watch the service. It was lovely, but watching Elena clutch to her little brother, both sobbing uncontrollably, it was too much for me to bear. So I went home. Elena has no idea I was ever there in the first place, and I intended to keep it that way.

Shaking away from the thoughts, I followed Elena as she skipped into the kitchen. "Thank God, I'm starving," I sing songed while my stomach growled at me. Elena released me and swept around to the already open fridge. Someone was bent over in her way. She sighed audibly and grabbed the mystery persons collar, jerking them back.

"Hey, watch it!" An unfamiliarly masculine voice whined petulantly.

"Jeremy?" I questioned astoundedly. No way. This could not be Elena's little brother. For one thing, he had grown to be at least six feet. Oh, right, and he was ripped! Nothing at all like the scraggly boy I had seen two years ago.

"Jules?" He seemed just as startled by my appearance, his almond shaped copper eyes popping out of their sockets.

"In the flesh," I confirmed with a joking curtsy. Jeremy took a couple big steps, and then his arms were around me, squeezing the life out of me. Yep, he definitely got strong. At some point he even lifted me from the ground and we spun. Laughter tumbled out of me like a waterfall. "It's good to see you too," I choked out, strangled by his overpowering hug. Thankfully, Jeremy took that as a cue to let go of me.

Now, having a good close up look at him, I realized his other features hadn't shifted too dramatically. Sure, his face had lost its tell tale baby fat, but he was still pale with a full, straight mouth that rarely wavered. At least he got a haircut. That whole emo thing was so not working for him. Now it was trimmed in a uniform fashion, spiked up slightly in an artfully messy way.

"Where have you been hiding?" he asked breathlessly, still in awe.

"Texas," I answered. "By the way, not nearly as glamorous as Dallas makes it seem." The siblings snickered in unison. One of the only things the three of us had done together was watch Dallas. Not that Jer would never admit that he loved it.

Elena was still rooting around in the fridge muttering something about leftovers while I plopped down in a nearby chair. "Where's Aunt Jenna? No offense, Elena, but she's the munchie expert," I prompted, taking a swig of the chilly water Elena had tossed to me.

Both Jeremy and Elena froze, Jer's chiseled jaw clenching, Elena shivering uncomfortably. Squinting, I cocked my head to the side. Jeremy turned to Elena slowly. "She doesn't know?" His voice cracked like it used to all the time, but this seemed more sorrowful than pubescent. Elena shook her head, bringing her lips into her mouth. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from bursting. Apparently this was a sensitive situation. That didn't mean I was okay with not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Jules," Elena started after a silent minute, "Aunt Jenna...she died." My mouth gaped. Were they messing with me? Based on Jeremy excusing himself and the fresh tears glimmering in Elena's orbs I concluded that they were indeed being sincere and my heart sunk.

Aunt Jenna was more like a sister to Elena and I. She was almost always around. She is such a fun, free spirit. Or was. Jenna always helped Elena and I with any and all of our issues. Until she skipped town about a year before I did without an explanation. She had come back as the legal guardian of the Gilbert children after her older sister, Elena's mom, died. Which means her death couldn't have been that long ago. Oh shit...No wonder Elena is falling apart.

"W-what happened?" I stammered, letting my lids flutter shut and my head hang. Elena settled in the chair beside mine at the table. She gingerly laid a hand on my shoulder before explaining.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, but I really just can't talk about this right now." Her voice trailed off and she avoided my searching eyes. What an oddly vague thing to say, and on this subject of all things. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but shut it once more in fear of sticking my foot in my mouth again.

Our fingers twined together, hers trembling slightly. She sniffled and cleared her throat, straightening back up to stand over me. "No more sad talk for now, okay? Right now we are going to The Grill. Everyone's there and they're really excited to see you!" Elena pouted out her lower lip flashing me that famous puppy dog look she so easily mastered. I'm not back for an hour and she's already throwing me to the masses.

"Who's everyone?" I inquired huffily.

She leaned on the edge of the table and glimpsed upwards, thinking about the answer as if she didn't have it memorized. "Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, and…" I made a motion with my hand for her to go on. "Stefan's older brother Damon may be there, but, Jules, I want you to stay away from him." Her voice lowered to emphasize her seriousness. Confusion muddled my features, pulling my brows in and scrunching up my nose. Stefan seemed like a nice guy, in fact, he had to be since he's Elena's boyfriend. What would make his brother any different? "He's trouble, Jules. Just trust me. Promise you won't talk to him?" Her request was strange. Who was so dangerous that I couldn't even talk to them? Not like Damon is a serial killer or anything, so what was the real issue? I longed to question her, but repressed the urge.

"Fine," I consented with a grumble. "Let's get this over with."


	2. Have We Met?

**Chapter 2: Have We Met?**

**Jules's POV**

Most of the way to The Grill Elena and I were quiet. Me because I was anxious to be seeing everyone, but for her it could be any number of things. Jenna, Damon (whatever her deal with him was), and any other fucking problem that was currently plaguing her that I was unaware of. My bony finger clutched the wheel tighter in annoyance. A reaction mostly due to just me being pissed at myself for abandoning Elena and being so indecent as to not even keep in touch with her. We did for about a year, but after what happened to her parents she just kind of dropped off of the face of the Earth which I completely understood.

Thankfully, Elena had allowed me to drive, letting go of her ridiculous fear of my reckless driving. _Dumbass_, I cursed at myself for the previous thought. She had a completely legitimate reason to be frightened in cars, especially with careless drivers like myself. I consciously slowed down to just below the speed limit and turned down the blasting rap music that made her cringe. Once that was no longer thumping out of my subs, she visibly relaxed.

"A-are you okay?" The question poured out before I could stop myself. She continued to stare out the window at the passing scenery of the lovely little town. Instead of verbally answering, she gave a halfhearted nod and tight smile that couldn't come close to passing as convincing. Another stupid thing to say. What I actually wanted to do was apologize for bringing up Jenna earlier, but I knew that would just upset her further. She didn't want apologies. It would just remind her of the pain again.

"So, anything I should know about what's going on with everyone? Anything big happening?" I piped up as chirpily as I could, even though perky wasn't really my thing. That persona was usually reserved for the former cheerleader, Elena. Even I have to admit the attempt at conversation was lame, but what else was I supposed to say?

Elena straightened, clearing her throat slightly. Fidgeting, she clasped her hands together and locked her gaze on them. "You could say that," she mumbled uncertainly.

"Well, spill! You know I don't like getting involved in drama, but I do love to hear about it," I pressed her, reaching out to squeeze her arm affectionately. We used to gossip with each other constantly despite the fact that it rarely involved us.

Elena's head thudded against the headrest, tilting back to expose her long neck, and her orbs were shielded. "You've been gone a long time, Jules," she whispered meekly.

Worry started to seep into my mind. She was getting weird just like she had when I asked about Jenna's death. I tried to keep the conversation light, ignoring her last comment. "So, give me the play by play. What's the dirt?"

"I told you I didn't want anymore sad talk, but, fine, if you insist. I'm just going to give you a list of things you shouldn't mention, alright?" Her voice was uncharacteristically harsh causing fear to bubble up within me. Where could this possibly be going? Last time a conversation like this got started...well I should've just kept my damn mouth shut. It was too early for me to be causing trouble. Was me being here already doing Elena more harm than good? Then the rant began..."Bonnie's grams died and she found her mother only for her to abandon her again. Matt's older sister Vickie died; she was sort of dating Jeremy so of course it crushed him. Tyler's mom is acting mayor now because his dad died along with his uncle Mason. Caroline lost her dad, but, on the brightside, her and her mom are a lot closer. Then Stefan...his entire life is just a complicated mess..." she trailed off ominously.

Stunned, I pulled my car over with a sudden jerk, glaring straight ahead. Almost every sentence she said had to do with death. Why? What happened to all those people? Asking would end tragically, I could already tell. "Good to know," I seethed shakily. We fell quiet, and a quick glimpse at Elena showed regret flashing over her face, her features melting back into their sympathetic normalcy. Still, I ignored her. All those people, just gone, and _that_ is how she decides to tell me? _Hell of an approach, Gilbert..._

Vickie and I were friends. Really good friends, actually. Elena didn't really approve of partying, so I had to find someone to do it with. It was strange to think that one moment, in my mind, she existed and now she just didn't. I don't even know when or how. Who knows how long I've spent thinking she was alive while she was rotting in the ground? She was so young too...Then there was Bonnie's grams. When Bon and I were younger, we got along much better. I would always stay with her at her grandmothers and we would listen to her stories of witchcraft nonsense and then pretend we had powers. That was so long ago now. I had never met Caroline's father, but I'd met Tyler's. I mean, he _was _the mayor, everyone knew him. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead and all, but I always thought he was kind of a creep. That didn't mean he deserved to die. _None_ of them _deserved_ to be dead, so why?

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I deftly wiped it away with my thumb hoping Elena wouldn't notice. Of course she did. "Jules, I am so sorry," she implored, outstretching her arm to rest it around my shoulders. "I shouldn't have thrown all that at you at once, especially the way I did. There's just a lot going on, I mean, obviously. It's been really hard to deal with. I'm just really glad you're back now. I promise, when we get home, I'll tell you everything I can. Deal?" Considering the proposal momentarily, I mimicked her earlier action, nodding absently. I merged back onto the road.

I gave myself a little time to calm down before trying to speak again. Reconnecting with Elena was crucial, so I had to find some way to do it without screwing up. _Let's try this again, _my inner monologue voiced its disgruntled self. I jauntily began, "So tell me about Stefan. Your relationship, I mean," I added rapidly. I didn't need Elena to dump all of his unfortunate past on me right after all that other stuff.

"It's amazing, Jules. _He_ is amazing. Stefan, he came into my life when I needed him most." Elena's eyes glazed over in a love struck haze and an involuntary smile quirked at her mouth. "When times got tough, he stayed by my side. He's always there for me when I need him and he just knows how to make everything seem okay. He protects me as best he can from the world, which can get annoying, but at the same time I can't be mad because of how sweet it is." The way she talked about him just made me think about how I'd never had that, what the two of them share. I never wanted it. The only person I can count on is me. The minute you start having that deep, trusting connection with someone, they disappoint and hurt you. I've had enough disappointment and hurt for a lifetime, and at only 18. Elena had kept on her speech about how wonderful Stefan is. I must've tuned out for a second, getting lost in my own cynical thoughts. "Sure, like any couple, we've had our ups and downs. For right now we're good. Really good. We have been for awhile, and I really want to keep it that way," she finished pointedly, her tone dulling.

Snorting, I proclaimed playfully, "You guys totally did it." Elena's mouth dropped open at shock to my brazenness. A blush even lit her face at the comment.

"Jules! Don't be ridiculous, we just-" I cut her off with an unwavering penetrating glare that conveyed my message. _Don't bullshit me, I could bullshit for a living, so don't even try_. Her lips puckered as she gave an accepting sigh of defeat. "Okay, maybe we did."

"Slut up!" I jokingly exclaimed, holding a hand up for her to high five while the other continued to expertly maneuver my car. Elena rolled her eyes but didn't leave me hanging for too long.

I swung into the back parking lot of The Grill and circled it a couple times before settling in a spot near the back shaded by trees. With a heavy sigh, I turned off the engine while Elena was unbuckling and reaching for the door handle eagerly. She must have sensed my hesitation because she dropped her hand back to her lap and glared at me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she interrogated.

Giving a shrug, I pouted and ran a hand through my locks. "It's just...seeing everyone again. It's all a little overwhelming. Especially with everything else that has happened. You were right, Elena. I've been gone a long time." Doubt was beginning to seep through the cracks in my mind as my heartbeat sped up for a few frightening moments. This was going to be the worlds most awkward reunion.

"You are finally back though. Everyone is dying to see you!" Elena tried to reassure me, her voice rising an octave. The statement provoked a snort. Great, now she was lying to me. I knew for a fact Bonnie didn't want to see me, Caroline and I weren't that close when I left, things between Tyler and I were still strained, and I had barely just met Stefan. The only person I was actually looking forward to seeing was Matty. I knew him before I even knew Elena. Matt was actually the one to introduce us to each other in 2nd grade. That seems like an entire lifetime ago…

Forcing a smile at Elena, I muttered agreement and shoved my door open. I made prideful strides across the hot pavement, Elena scurrying to keep up with me. My steps slowed as we reached the front door in unison. I flinched as a group of giggling girls poured out of the doorway, stepping aside out of their way with half a mind to bolt right then; Elena caught the door and struggled for a second to hold it open, gesturing for me to go through. With one more cleansing breath, I did just that. The air conditioning was welcomed, the stares I received from the shocked patrons however? Not so much.

Mystic Falls was a small town. People gossiped, and I used to be one hot topic. Me and my entire family really. I tried to ignore everyone, walking sluggishly through the dimly lit building, clutching my fists tightly. Why was everyone still looking at me? I leered over the sea of people crowding the place, my orbs sweeping around. I spotted some familiar faces, but none that piqued my interest. However, one unfamiliar man sitting at the bar and nursing a bourbon caught my eye. He was lazily peering over his leather clad shoulder with piercing, nearly predatory, glacier blue eyes that made my breathing hitch. He gave me a smooth smirk with his mesmerizing lips before I narrowed my eyes and peeled them away. This was no time to be ogling Mr. Dark and Mysterious, this was serious business that demanded my undivided attention no matter how alluring the stranger was.

Elena quickly steered me over to the back corner where everyone she promised would be here was huddled around the pool table, whispering heatedly much like the others in the restaurant. No doubt word of my return would be common knowledge by the time I left The Grill. I cleared my throat, calling even more unwanted attention to myself, and everyones heads snapped up as they hushed themselves. No one said a word or moved a muscle; it seemed they were afraid that I was like a wild animal and a sudden movement or loud noise would cause me to run off and disappear for two years again. My mouth remained agape as I fought for something, anything to say. As usual, Matty was my saving grace.

He shuffled forward a few feet until he was an arms length from me. I gulped, awaiting some sort of reaction to light his blank face. A sudden beam appeared on his lips and crinkles deepened around his large, deep blue sparkling eyes."C'mere you!" he requested, already tugging me into his muscular grasp in a tight but friendly hug. I threw my arms around his neck with relief, sighing into his shoulders and breathing in his earthy scent. My fingers tickled at the mess of blond hair on his head. Matt was the definition of an All-American Boy. His boyish smile, his looks, his smarts, and he was even the quarterback on the football team. Elena and I went to his games all the time to cheer him on.

I pulled back first, holding Matt's face between my hands and pinching his fair cheeks lightly. "Matthew Donovan, I missed you so damn much!" I proclaimed with genuine cheer.

He opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted. "Well don't hog her," came a deep voice to my right. I turned my head and met Tyler's black gaze. He scratched his head of dark hair before shoving his hands nervously in his pockets. Matt stepped aside reluctantly and Ty moved in to hug me next. With him, I tensed up a bit as his bulky arms snaked around my waist and he grunted as he squeezed me platonically. I eventually reciprocated his hug and gave him a pat on the back. He released me and studied my features appreciatively with a wolfish grin on his full lips. Everything about him was just as I remembered. In contrast to his best friend, Matt, Ty was the tall, dark, wannabe bad boy. Our history was complicated to say the least.

Caroline appeared behind Tyler laying a possessive hand on his shoulder, yanking him back from me. If Matty had a female counterpart in the appearance department, it would be Caroline. Flawless ivory skin, wavy light blonde strands, round blue eyes framed by long black lashes she frequently batted that conveyed a false innocence, and thinner red lips that were currently tweaked up in a smirk. She, like Elena, had gotten even more gorgeous than before. Caroline leaned in to give me half of a hug around my shoulders. I stifled a chortle at the awkward greeting. "It is so good to see you, Jules," she coyly announced.

Last, but not least, Bonnie Bennett stood from her chair and approached me uncertainly. Her wide, olive orbs stared up at me, waiting for me to make the first move. With minimal hesitation, I gently wrapped my arms around her body and she took her time returning the gesture, not that I could blame her. She was another person who I had a messy history with. I had plans to remedy that with my return though. She couldn't be mad at me forever. Bon stepped back and brushed her swooping bangs away from her eyes. She had chopped off her long, perfectly straight, ebony strands so that the ends now brushed just below her chin. A lot of people couldn't pull off the look, but her exotic features made it work. Her plump, glossy mouth was pursed and she crossed her arms.

I cast another look around the semicircle in front of me. Matt was lounging against the pool table relaxed as ever, Tyler stood with an arm draped over Caroline's shoulder, a pool stick poised in his other hand, Elena was beside me, Bonnie across from me, Jeremy straddling a backwards chair by the wall, but Stefan was nowhere to be found. Frowning, swiveled to address Elena. "Where's Stefan?" I inquired to fill the silence.

Elena's gaze flickered over shiftily to the others as her mouth dropped open, preparing to speak. "He, uh, had some...family stuff, remember?"

"Yeah, but wasn't he supposed to meet us?" I wondered with raised brows.

"Right. He, uh, can't anymore. Too busy," she stammered, eyes looking to the others in an almost pleading way. The nature of her reply sparked a suspiciousness within me. She smiled at me, continuing teasingly, "Don't worry Jules, you'll have plenty of time to interrogate him some other time." Everyone chuckled dryly, but something still didn't seem right. Before I had a chance to further press the matter, Caroline piped up much to my astonishment.

"So, Jules, Jeremy told us that you were in Texas. How was it?" she pondered with an attempt at attentiveness.

"Oh, you guys don't want to hear about that boring stuff. Tell me what's been going on around here!" I insisted nervously. I said it before I had thought it through. Right after I finished the sentence, I remembered everything Elena had told me in the car and everyone around me became quiet. Unsure of what else to do, I resolved to tell them about Texas despite my desire to steer the conversation away from myself and my time away. "Or not. Texas was pretty great. I stayed with some family in Houston. We had a house in a more remote part of the city, but I loved going downtown at night…"

I went on talking about myself for almost fifty minutes with my old friends listening, barely interrupting with their own jokes and them cracking up over mine. Everything seemed almost normal. Almost. There was still something lingering beneath the surface, like they were hiding something from me. Or maybe hanging out with them just felt different now because I hadn't seen or even talked to them in two years, and when I left we all weren't exactly on the best terms. A lot can change in two years, and it was plain to see that things between all of us had dramatically altered.

The boys started to engage in an uber competitive round of pool while the four of us girl sat at the nearby table. There were a plethora of awkward pauses; Elena jumped through hoops to keep the conversation going. It was obvious she really wanted all of this to work. She wanted all of us to be friends again. Friends like we were years before I even left, before everything started to fall apart.

"Hey, Jules!" Ty called, beckoning my attention. He extended a pool stick in your direction. "Up for a game?" he pondered. A secret smile spread on my crimson lips. I was grateful for the excuse to escape, even if only for a few short moments. Fluidly rising from my seat, I sauntered towards him with a sway in my hips. I grasped the thin stick in my hand and he grinned as I jerked it away.

"Ready to lose, Lockwood?" I jokingly asked, bending over the table, getting ready to break the perfect triangle.

"Dream on," he retorted with his thick brows furrowing. Shrugging, I tapped the cue ball and the triangle shattered sending three striped balls rolling into various pockets with a satisfying thud. Ty's jaw dropped. "Damn...play a lot of pool in Texas?"

"A girl has to make money somehow," I answered, not breaking my focus on my next target. I got two more balls in before scratching on an ify shot. Cursing beneath my breath, I gestured for Tyler to begin. He managed four balls before missing entirely on his fifth shot and he very verbally made his disappointment show. It didn't take long for me to get the rest of my balls in and Ty looked utterly defeated by the time the 8 ball was gliding down the table. He dropped his stick on the rack and took mine for me. "Better luck next time, Ty!" I sing songed, skipping away.

Tyler followed you to the table where the girls were seated, Matty and Jer immediately taking over the game. "Well, that's enough losing for me for one day I gotta head back home. You coming Caroline?" She was halfway out of her seat already, dragging him behind her towards the exit in desperation to escape the reunion. Ty waved while running after Caroline. Matt and Jeremy finished a quick game of pool before bailing out leaving just Elena, Bonnie, and me.

Elena leaned forward on her elbows, her finger twirling the red straw sticking out of her fizzling soda. My eyes redirected to Bon who was slumped back in her seat playing with her hands. "So, Bonnie, how's your dad?"

She instantly snapped back, "I don't know. I'll let you know when I see him." I gulped uncomfortably searching to Elena for help. She opened her mouth to aid in making amends when her phone buzzed, making her jump.

"It's Stefan," she breathily exclaimed as she scooted out of the booth whilst answering simultaneously. Once the buffer was gone, Bonnie and I had nothing left to do but avoid eye contact and remain silent. It was like a fucking hostage situation without the gun. In order to get my mind off of it, I honed my hearing on Elena as best as I could. However, I could only catch bits and pieces of the private conversation. Her tone was a hushed whisper, but some phrases were said sharper than others making them easier to catch. "What do you mean?...How?...that's impossible...could she?...don't need trouble...can you handle...hold on." Then the sound of her footsteps patterning forward brought me back from my trance.

Nervously wringing her hands, Elena looked down at Bonnie. Her brows furrowed as she asked, "What is it? Is everything okay?" Elena's orbs flickered to me for a moment before her lips became tight and she subtly shook her head.

"I need a ride to Stefan's. Now," Elena prompted through clenched teeth urgently with arched brows. Bonnie slid out of the booth, the upholstery squeaking beneath her.

My mouth gaped as I glared at Elena. "Wait you're leaving me?! Why? I have a car! I can drive you to Stefan's," I insisted defiantly, rising from my seat.

"NO!" the two said in vehement unison. Bonnie continued the explanation with, "You don't know where he lives. Plus, you probably want to get settled in at the Gilbert's." I tried to protest, but they were already walking away. Or, more accurately, jogging.

Defeat dampened my demeanor as I huffed, crossing my arms. What am I supposed to do now? My mind began to wander and the face of the man sitting at the bar earlier surfaced in my subconscious. I discreetly glanced over to the bar only to find his previous seat empty. Sighing, I trudged over to the bar and sat in that exact seat, my fingers drumming against the dark wood of the bar as I waited patiently to be acknowledged by the bartender. Eventually, the older gentleman noticed me and clambered over with heavy footsteps. He wiped grimy hands on his already dirty shirt and squinted at me with hazel eyes, probably scrutinizing my age as people often did. Ordering a water, I flashed him a beam and adjusted in my chair. Moments later, I am sipping on a water pondering if it was time for me to get back to the Gilbert's. That's when it happened.

A presence appeared beside me, one I refused to acknowledge, but something about it seemed familiar. It was clear it was a man by the way he leaned confidently against the bar next to me, but my orbs remained fixated on the glass without showing signs of wavering much to the mystery man's frustration. He cleared his throat, wiggled closer, and anything else he could think of to draw my attention before finally inquiring, "Can I buy you a drink?" in a velvety smooth voice that most likely made other women melt.

"That depends. Whose offering?" I returned effortlessly, peering up at the man. I was astonished to find that it was the man I saw when I walked in the bar. He was even more stunning up close. His skin was pale, but perfect, and his shaggy mane of inky black hair brushed his bushy brows, the brows that framed those gorgeous eyes. His stare was hard and icy, but undeniably enchanting.

He gave a dark chuckle when he noticed how I was studying him with my lips parted in shock. "You must be new here," he mused with a charming smirk, shrugging with grace out of his shining leather jacket.

Slitting my orbs, I scoffed, prying my eyes from him. I took a long gulp from my water, making him wait for my reply. "No, I'm not. You are," I pointed of throatily.

"How do you figure that?" he pressed.

Pursing my mouth, I gazed back at him again. "Because, if you were a townie, you would know exactly who I am. Not to brag, but my name is kind of infamous around here," I informed him haughtily.

"And what name would that be?"

"Jules Willower, in the flesh," I introduced myself with latent sarcasm dripping from the second part.

The stranger grinned with large white teeth and he tapped his gaudy ring against the bar. "Well, it's nice to meet you Jules. So, uh, how about that drink?" he offered once again.

I rested my chin on my hand as I pretended mockingly to mull over his proposition. "How about no," my words bit acidically. His brows pulled together and I could read the next question he was going to ask on his face. "And here's why before you ask. I'm underage, you're probably too old to even be talking to me, I don't even know your name, and I already have a drink." I made a point of taking another draining drink from my water.

"Hey, I'm only 25! As for the other thing, my name is Damon Salvatore," he cockily announced. That name struck something in the back of my mind. Elena's serious voice warning me, _stay away from Damon Salvatore_.

Setting my jaw, I dug a 5$ bill out of my bag, slapped it on the counter, and gathered my things together so that I could make a hasty retreat. Ready to get back to the Gilbert's I stood abruptly. "Of course, you're Damon. And a Salvatore which means that you are Stefan's older brother." I began striding away making a beeline for the front door. Unfortunately, Damon wasn't going to let me go that easy. He scooped up his jacket and jogged to catch up with me. By the time he caught my arm, I was halfway to my car.

"Wait, where are you going? How do you know my brother?" Huffing, I whipped around to face him finding myself glad that he didn't tower over me intimidatingly.

"You're brother just so happens to my my best friend boyfriend, and that best friend warned me to stay away from Stefan's brother," I snarled, yanking my arm from his loosened grip. My strides towards my car continued and Damon was still at my heels.

"Elena Gilbert? Elena Gilbert is your best friend?" I simply grunted in reply as I reached my vehicle, but Damon's strong hand shot out to block my door so that I couldn't open it. Groaning, I swiveled and leaned against my car, glaring at him. "If you're such good friends then how come I've never met or even heard of you before? And why would she tell you to stay away from me?" His second question sounded bitter, and maybe even a little confused.

"I just got back from an extended vacation. And as for why she told me to stay away from you? I have no clue, but I'm guessing that it's because you're creepy, older, danger guy," I poisonously spat.

His hands dropped to his side as he laughed. "Creepy, older, danger guy?" he repeated with disbelief, I took the opportunity to duck into my car and slam the door shut before he got another chance to stop me.

"Yeah, now step back before I run you over," I warned with venom. Damon held up his hands in surrender, stepped back to grant me some room.

"I'll see you later," he yelled over the purr of my engine. _In your dreams_, I thought jokingly as I stuck my middle finger out the window as I sped away in the direction of the Gilbert house. Hopefully Elena would be back because I definitely had a lot of questions for her…

**A/N****: Sorry it has taken so long for an update, so here's a nice long one for ya! Hopefully I will be updating quicker from now on. Let me know your thoughts. By the way, I NEED REVIEWS for updates! Thanks for reading loves.**

_Xoxo  
>~Emma<em>


	3. Accidental Stalking

**Chapter 3: Accidental Stalking**

**Damon's POV**

I watched Jules's car rapidly speed off into the distance and scoffed as I stomped back towards The Grill. "Creepy, old, danger guy?" I murmured to myself again with narrowed orbs. The danger part I readily accepted without shame, but creepy and old? First off, it's not like I'm a stalker, and damn it I told her I'm only 25! Well...I only look 25. A secret smile spread across the plains of my face at the thought of me being an eternal stud. Not that that seemed to sway Jules in the slightest all thanks to Ms. Elena Gilbert. Who was she to tell me of all people who I can and cannot interact with? Anger began stirring up within me which further awakened a never dormant feeling.

Thudding against the brick structure of the restaurant, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the relentless gnawing in my stomach. The _hunger_. It isn't just a feeling for me. Hunger is a living thing that resides within me at all times, fighting to dictate my life. That's the largest price I pay for my immortal youth and other supernatural powers. Never feeling completely in control is a curse. Forever wanting to tear people's throats out no matter how nice they are or what a good person they may seem to be. None of that matters to me because humans are ephemeral, insignificant beings with one redeeming quality. _Blood_. The thing that ensured my longevity providing I didn't end up on the wrong end of a wooden stake, beheaded, or burnt extra crispy.

My mind quickly became immersed in images of blood that ran rampant throughout my head, ultimately affecting my entire body. I could feel the fire spreading through me, following the course of my hollow veins. My face began to morph, my fangs extending to their sharp, deadly points. Realizing what was happening, I willed the thoughts away, clenching my fist as tightly as I could and punching the wall behind me with such strength that chunks of brick turned to dust that fell around my feet. My chest heaved as I fought to keep the monster at bay and return to normal. Over many, many years, I'd gotten quite skilled at reining in the beast. At least temporarily.

Digging around in the deep back pocket of my jeans, I fished out my buzzing phone and peered lazily at the screen. A text from Alaric lit my screen reading a simple, 'Where are you?' Grinning, I started sauntering back into The Grill through the back door because I knew where he would be without having to ask. Sure enough, when I emerged into the main part of the building, there he sat. Occupying a seat at the bar that he would most likely be riding all night with papers spread around him and a glass of whiskey swinging in his fingers while the other hand rubbed at his temples. He was more than also likely to be grading something from the kids he had in his summer school class.

Coming soundlessly behind him, I announced, "I'm here." My sudden appearance caused him to slam down his glass, jolt, and whip around with wide eyes. When our glances met, I flashed him a beam and he frowned. Taking the empty seat beside him, I snaked my hand around to steal his glass away, effortlessly downing the remaining liquid. "You shouldn't drink and grade," I berated, summoning the bartender for another.

Alaric forlornly huffed his agreement, his unwavering gaze still glued on the papers. "I feel bad for these peoples english teachers. I mean, honestly…" he murmured with a faint chuckle before cursing and scribbling on a paper with a glaringly red pen.

"They're in summer school for a reason," I sing songed. My joke barely provoked a reaction. Clearing my throat, I attempted conversation again. "So, Ric, any particular reason you're so _desperate_ to see me?" I inquired as another glass of whiskey slid across the shining bar. I caught it and took a gulp.

"Just looking for something to help me procrastinate from having to read these God awful papers. You're very talented at getting me off track which is something I _desperately_ need," he whined, stealing the fresh drink back from me. Grimacing, I thought up the perfect topic to distract him, knowing well that it would spark controversy.

"Here's something for you. What's the deal with this Jules girl?" I pondered smoothly, scraping my lapis lazuli ring against the wood of the bar.

That got his attention immediately. Ric swiveled in his seat, tearing his eyes away from the mess before him so that his orbs were trained on me in such a way that I could see the judgement reflected in them. "Are you serious, Damon?" he groaned while running a hand through his greasy hair. "Not Jules, please? She just got back. Not to mention, Elena will kick your ass."

Snorting, in response I snarkily returned, "I think I could take her."

"That's not the point," Alaric returned acidically.

Pursing my lips, I shrugged and shimmied out of my jacket. "Then, enlighten me on the point," I pressed with a gravelly voice.

He threw back the whiskey and captured my leer. "It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" he wondered in a whisper, already knowing the answer.

**Jules's POV**

While on my way back, dusk had fallen and I just become aware of how late it was getting. I had been at The Grill longer than I had previously thought. By the time I got to the Gilbert's, I was disheartened to see that no one was home and the house was dark. There was no sign of Bonnie nor Matt's car. Since when did I become the one who was home early?

Grumbling petulantly to myself, I parked on the street and popped the trunk of my vehicle. Opening my door, I straightened and made my way to the back where I heaved the trunk open and gathered my three bags before slamming it shut again. It was a struggle balancing the suitcase and two duffels, but I managed all the way to the door until I was forced to drop them so I could fumble with the key Elena gave me.

"Son of a bitch," I grouched to myself. "I can't see a damn thing," I continued as I searched for the keys. I didn't even have the chance to retrieve them before the door suddenly swung open and I yelped. The sound of Jeremy's barking laughter filled my ears as he stooped to scoop up two bags.

"Jumpy much?" he jabbed playfully, leading me into the house.

Kicking the door shut, I followed him up the stairs having to lug my suitcase with both hands. Thankfully, Jeremy flicked on some lights on the way up. "Creepy much?" I shot back poisonously with annoyance seeping into my tone.

"Aw, come on. I didn't really scare you," he insisted, coming to a stop in front of the door to the guest room.

"You could have been a fucking predator!" I practically shouted, shouldering past him to get into the room. Jer opened the door and turned on the lights for me while I tossed the suitcase randomly and he dropped the bags.

His face screwed up and he lounged against the door frame, crossing his arms. The movement caused his biceps to grow and the navy blue tee shirt he had donned showed them off. "Did you just say _predator_?" he asked incredulously. Not having a comeback, I helplessly nodded. "You were in Texas too long."

"You're right. I'm in Mystic Falls again, so I don't have to worry about anything because nothing bad ever happens here," I pointed out, only half serious. With everything I had been through here, and all that Elena had told me, that didn't seem so true anymore.

Jer cleared his throat awkwardly and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I think I'm just gonna go watch TV. Need anything?" he politely questioned.

"Jeremy, I practically lived here. I think I'm good." He rose his brows as if to ask if I was sure, which I totally was. When I stayed with the Gilbert's, which was more often than it should have been, I stayed in this room. That is when I didn't pass out in Elena's. Hell, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert even let me help redecorate it when they decided it was 'time for a change'. They weren't fooling anyone with that. "I'll just settle in, maybe grab a shower," I declared, already bending to reach for my bags. Without another word or so much as a smile, he disappeared, shutting the door softly behind him. Grasping my suitcase, I moved it to the bed followed by the duffels. I placed my hands on my hips and swept the room with my darting gaze.

The space was painted a soft, meadow green that complemented the cream carpeting. Furnishing the room was a dresser next to the door and vanity that matched the cherrywood of the closet doors. Across from the vanity was a queen sized bed centered in the middle of the decently sized room. It was made up with a deep blue comforter and piles of pillows to match. Moonlight filtered in through the open curtains so that the room was further illuminated. Strolling over to the large window, I kneeled on the window seat tucked beneath it and parted the gauzy layer of the curtains to peer outside. Stars were twinkling, trees swayed in the gentle breeze, and everything was peacefully quiet.

Sighing, I resolved to unpack tomorrow and skip right ahead to the much needed shower. There was a door in the room that conveniently led straight to my destination. Collecting a few things from my various bags, I found my way in the bathroom and my body went into auto drive. It was impossible to know how many times I had done this here. Taking a long shower after an even longer day was a ritual for me. I started to heat up the shower and stripped, throwing my dirty clothes at the overflowing hamper in the corner. Stacking my fresh clothes on the sink, I strategically placed my towel so that I could grab it from the shower without having to suffer the cold that would envelop me if I had to jump out to grab it. Humming to myself, I tested the water and deciding it was good enough, stepping in gracefully.

The steamy water pounded down on me and I rubbed my eyes, smudging my make up away. However, my attempts to wash away the events of the day failed and instead they began replying mercilessly in my head. Meeting up with my friends today didn't feel right. There was something keeping us from connecting. Was it the past? Or was it something I wasn't in on that brought everyone else together? Maybe it was just all they had been through without me. Then my thoughts went to a darker place. Jenna is dead. Vicki is dead. The mayor is dead. Grams is dead. Involuntary tears slipped out of the corners of my eyes and they blended with the water. Without anyone around, I could cry freely, but I didn't want to. I had cried enough in my eighteen years to last me two lifetimes already. Snivelling, I massaged my scalp and tried to distract myself, sucking the tears up.

For some reason, a particular face kept popping up that seemed to erase the bad things, at least for a few blissful seconds. Damon Salvatore. No one could deny that he was captivating, but he was also very mysterious. Why was Elena so adamant about me not talking to him? I assume she would cover the topic when she got home. I remembered her promise from earlier to explain everything to me once we were alone again.

I shut off the water, cutting my shower short. Being alone with my thoughts was not exactly what I needed right now. No, I needed an efficient diversion. Wrapping the black towel around myself, I wiped off the excess water beading on my skin and ruffled my hair with it a few times. After getting as dry as I could, I slid into my lavender button up nightshirt, not bothering with a bra, and stepped into black shorts. Using the side of my hand, I erased condensation from the mirror to catch a glimpse of my reflection. I had managed to wash off my make up successfully in the shower and now moved to toss my half dry hair up into a messy bun that had strands escaping from it. My flaxen hair had turned a shade darker due to the dampness, but I was satisfied with the look.

Emerging from the smoggy room, cool air hit me. Giving in to a slight shiver, I snatched a midnight shaneel blanket from the bed for warmth and scurried downstairs, my bare feet slapping against the hardwood. The house was still lacking light, but there was a powerful glow coming from the television Jeremy was currently parked in front of. Grinning, I swung myself over the back of the tan couch, astonishing him as I settled my smooth, crossed legs over his lap and threw the blanket over us. "What're we watching?" I inquired, looking at the TV in confusion.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, scratching at his mahogany locks as he replied disinterestedly, "Choppers…"

Giggling, I effortlessly snagged the remote from his hands and began channel surfing. "Hey!" he exclaimed with widened orbs, reaching for the object that I waved just out of his reach.

"I don't think so, little Gilbert!" Finding a channel, I relaxed again. "We're watching Conan, and you're not gonna whine like a bitch about it," I seethed jokingly. Sneaking a peek at his face, I studied his features. His mouth was twisted in a half scowl, the remnants of his earlier much more displeased expression. The distaste slowly melted as he started to enjoy the program, stretching his arms over the back of the couch to get comfortable.

By the time the show was ending, an urgent knocking began persistently pummeling the front door. Both Jer and I perked up, him attempting to move my legs so he could rise to get it. "Alaric probably forgot his keys. Or he's drunk and can't function them," he proclaimed in exasperation.

Rolling my orbs, I beat him to it and hopped up, scampering to the door while yelling, "Keep your pants on!" I could hear Jeremy's groans of protest, but also heard him thump back into the couch in defeat. Though Jer thought it was Alaric, I was hoping Elena had finally decided to show because I was just now remembering how long she had been absent. The beam that was plastered on my face fell when I saw the face of our guest as I hauled open the door welcomingly. However, upon seeing his face, this felt like more of a home invasion.

"Damon?!" I squeaked with astonishment. He stood before me, filling the doorway with a smirk spreading across the plains of his face as his gorgeous eyes raked over me. I subconsciously crossed my arms, suddenly feeling _very_ exposed to his calculating gaze. "What are you doing here?" I whispered through my teeth, pushing the door a little closer to closed with my foot as subtly as I could manage. Realization dawned upon me and my mouth gaped. "Did you _follow_ me here?!"

He chuckled, straightening the collar of his shining leather jacket. "Please, don't flatter yourself. I'm not a stalker. I'm just as surprised to see you here as you are to see me," he drawled, cocking his head to the side, trying to peer into the house. "Is Elena home?" Damon asked with that ever present edge in his voice that made me shudder. He made a move to bypass me, and my hand shot out to brace against the door frame, effectively blocking his entrance which I made even narrower now with the door.

"No, she isn't. Bye now!" The bitter farewell was punctuated by me slamming the door in his face and turning on my heel to head back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Jer yelled when he heard my approach.

"Just-" my reply was cut off by the door being loudly opened and Damon stepping in, uninvited. "DAMON!" I squealed. How could he just _walk in_? Like he owned the place! Now I was understanding Elena's problem with him. "You have got to be kidding me!" Whirling once more, I was met with the solid chest of the man who was the instigator of my fury.

He grunted at the impact and leered down at me. "Easy, princess. Don't damage the merchandise," he cockily instructed. Growling, I shoved his chest with all the strength I could muster. Damon stumbled back a few steps towards the open door.

"Out! GET OUT!" I screamed, forcing him back a couple more steps when I advanced on him. Jeremy finally came up behind me and I couldn't help but wonder what in the hell took him so long to come to my aid. Not that I needed his protection. "Remember earlier when I talked about you being creepy? _This_ is what I was talking about!" Finally, I had gotten him out the door with a few more strides.

He opened his mouth to respond, raising his hands in surrender, however, Jeremy cut him off. "Jules, I got this. Just go upstairs," Jer demanded, uncharacteristically gruff, trying to place himself in front of me.

"Fuck that!" I proclaimed, cementing my stance in the doorway. Damon rolled his eyes and tried again to get into the house, but I pulled out an unexpected move as a last resort. Stepping out into the night, I grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind him and ramming him into the side of the house. He winced, fidgeting with the discomfort his position brought him. Triumph flared up within me. No matter how many times I had done this, it still gave me a feeling of overwhelming accomplishment.

"Jules!" Jeremy called out in a tone that conveyed fear.

"It's fine Jer, _I_ got this!" I insisted, tightening my grip around Damon. Getting up on my tip toes, I bent towards his ear, brushing some of his silky hair away with my free hand. "I think you should leave," I suggested menacingly in a husky voice.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, princess," Damon grumbled, his voice muffled because of his awkward angle.

Briskly sounding a cruel laugh, I shuffled closer to hold him down harder and his firm back stiffened. "What're you gonna do about it?" I taunted acidically.

Jeremy intervened, attempting to pry me away. "Jules…" he warned. Then, before I could fully register what was happening, Jeremy was thrown back, and I was spinning. Damon had broken free, pushing Jeremy to the ground and switching our positions. It was now me against the house, but my front was against him as opposed to my back. Gulping, I stared up into Damon's predatory leer as my chest heaved with heavy breaths. Jeremy struggled to his feet, but, for some reason, made no move to help me.

"How did you-" a finger pressed against my lips ceased my speech. His warmth enveloped me and muscular arms entrapped me. Shock overtook me when his hand yanked my chin up so I had to look at him. I got caught glaring defiantly up to those damn eyes again. However, with each passing moment, I could feel myself softening, melting from the inside out. Somehow, I discerned as I was peering up at him, Damon didn't seem so horrid anymore.

"Don't move, don't make a sound. You're fine," Damon murmured comfortingly. Immediately I felt my worries wash away and I slumped against the house. A fogginess clouded my brain, and all I was capable of doing was staring at the icy glower fixed on me and doing exactly what that deep, pleasant voice told me to.

"Damon, no," Jeremy plead helplessly. "If Elena finds out she will get _so_ pissed at me. And then she will _kill_ you...Just don't!" he tried to reason. Why? What was he doing?

Damon's orbs were torn from me and suddenly I felt as if I had been woken from a trance, but I was severely disoriented. "Relax, Gilbert. Elena doesn't _have_ to find out. We do _have_ to find Elena though because she's not with Stefan, she's not here, and she hasn't been answering her phone. So, don't make this more difficult than it has to be like Jules here." Damon's large hands cupped my face again, tugging my head up so I was looking up at him again. This time, Jeremy did nothing, said nothing. "You're going to go up to your room and stay there. You're going to relax. Everything is fine." There it was again, the voice that lulled me into a sense of security.

"I'm fine, everything is fine," I repeated flatly. In the back of my mind, there was a part of me that was screaming out at me to rebel, but I couldn't. Wait, why did I want to? Nothing was wrong. Except I was getting chilly. Damon released me and I turned to regard Jeremy. "I'm cold. I'm just gonna go up to my room." Without another word, I retreated to my room, retrieving my blanket from the couch on my way. Humming contentedly to myself, I sealed myself upstairs and thudded down on the bed. Cuddling under my blanket, I curled up and stared at the wall with the window, though I was just glaring at the blank wall instead of outside. Serenity tingled throughout me as I began to feel drowsy. While glancing at the wall, my half unconscious mind picked out a strange shadow that startled me awake.

Tossing in my bed quickly, I searched for the source only to see a blur and then find myself still alone. "You're just imagining things," I reassured myself, returning to my position and seeing that the silhouette of what looked like a girl had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. "It's just sleep deprivation," I told myself. A part of me didn't believe that though. There had to have been _something_ there. Curling my toes, I threw off the blankets. Now that I was wired with unexpected paranoia, there was no way I was sleeping anytime soon.

Pacing my room, I fiddled with the white buttons on my long shirt while chewing on my lip nervously. When I swiveled to saunter across the room again, I saw it. That same blur from before in a shadowy corner of my room. Why did it look so familiar? Like a person? Gulping, I stumbled back a bit. It felt like the beginnings of a panic attack were welling up in my tightened chest and I clutched my head in frustration. "Nothing there, nothing there, nothing there," I chanted to myself. As I continued to back towards the door, I heard a whoosh of air and whimpered. What is happening?! Whirling, I fumbled with the door knob, but, for some reason, I could not grasp it. Gasping, I watched as my hand uselessly reached to wiggle the knob, but there was something blocking me from it. Why can't I leave my room? Where did Jeremy go? Why did I even leave him with Damon!? Glancing at my purse, my labored breaths immediately soothed because I knew that there was something in there that could help me.

Tentatively unfurling my balled up hands, I gingerly plucked the bag off the ground and settled on the bed, dumping the contents hastily to make them easier to sift through. I spotted the carton of cigarettes and sighed when I grabbed them. I used to smoke a lot, but, ever since my grandmother, I'd been trying to quit. I've been doing pretty well, actually. On nights like this, however...Grasping the box and my small black Zippo, I skipped over to the window and plopped into the window seat. Tapping the half full carton and opening it, I snagged a cigarette and twirled it between my fingers for a moment before layering it between my lips and going for my lighter again. Deftly opening the window with one hand, I lit the cigarette with the other and daintily inhaled, the smoke pouring into my mouth before I gave a relieved exhale aimed out the window.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. Without looking towards the source, I shouted bitterly, "Come in!" Letting my burning vice rest between my fingers, I gazed at my guest and nearly burst a vessel. However, I was too tired to let him ruin the good buzz hazing over me. "Damon," I greeted dryly as he walked in confidently. "What do you want? Where's Jer?"

"I'm babysitting, princess. So, take a nicer tone, or I'm putting you in a time out," he tsked, gauging my reaction with raised brows. Not that I was looking at him…

"What, no spanking?" I teased, flicking some ashes out the window.

"Only if you ask nicely," he cleverly retorted.

Narrowing my orbs, I studied my nails. "Where's Jer?" I inquired again.

"What, no more banter?" My lack of response spurred a noise of frustration. "Little Gilbert is off helping my little brother find Elena." The mention of Elena caught my attention.

"Elena?! Why? Where is she? Is she okay?" My voice grew shriller as the questions continued and Damon held up a hand to silence me.

"Relax, princess. She's probably fine. Just off with Bonnie somewhere," he mused, rocking on the heels of his boots as he looked around.

"Well, we have to help find her," I proclaimed, swinging my legs over the edge of my plush seat so I could sit up straighter.

Damon wagged a finger at me. "No, no, no, princess. We were given strict instructions to stay put in case Elena comes back," he informed me with a waggle of his brows and that smirk that seemed permanently etched on his face. A mischievous glow in his eyes grew when he saw my scowl.

"Fine," I conceited through clenched teeth, returning to my earlier position."And knock it off with that princess shit. It's Jules," I snapped, raising the blazing cigarette to my mouth.

"You know, smoking kills," Damon interjected, shaking his mane of onyx hair and venturing farther into my space which meant closer to me.

Angling my face towards him, I purposefully took a long drag and puffed the smoke directly at him even though it dissipated before blowing into his face. He seemed unfazed by my defiance. "Well, so will I if you don't get the fuck out of my room," I growled, throwing the remains of my now finished cigarette out of the window. It's orange glow dimmed before it hit the grass.

With a chuckle, Damon flopped down on my bed, making himself comfortable by stretching his crossed legs and snatching an old stuffed teddy bear out from beneath the piles of pillows. I hadn't even noticed the ratty, tawny hued thing before. "Friend of yours?" he questioned, gesturing to the bear.

Pushing to a stand, I shrugged. "So what if he is?" I played along.

"He?" Damon seemed genuinely shocked.

"I had to practice kissing on something," I joked, rolling my eyes and jutting out a hip.

He barked a laugh and toyed with the animal. "That would explain the drool," he shot back with puckered lips. My tongue formed a bump in my cheek and I lazily flipped him off. He brought his hands to his chest, taking the bear along, and made a face of mock pain. "Oh, such a crude gesture for a princess."

That stupid, goddamn nickname again! "Shut up, dick!" I snapped viciously. Wow, that took a turn. I couldn't help it though. I was naturally irritable and Damon was...incorrigible. Damon let out a low whistle, drawing up to his full height which was only a couple inches taller than me. We settled into a stare off for a moment before I broke the uncomfortable silence. "I have to unpack," I meekly mumbled. Damon nodded in response and hastily made his way out, leaving the door open a crack on his way out. Letting out a hefty breath, I relaxed. I probably should really unpack, I convinced myself. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long.

Approximately an hour later, all of my clothes, toiletries, and various personal items were set up in their rightful places around the room and my stomach was making angry noises at me. I rubbed it soothingly, dreading the thought of going downstairs in fear that I might encounter Damon again, but my hunger won out. As it always does. Cursing to myself, I tiptoed out of my door. As hard as I tried to hear, I registered no stirrings. Maybe he fell asleep. Or, better yet, maybe he left. Smirking, I strategically traveled down the steps, dodging the places that I knew would give a tell tale squeak. I'd snuck out of this house enough times to know what places to avoid.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, I was convinced that I was, in fact, alone. I was grateful, for a moment, until I realized I was_alone_. Like I was in my room earlier. My mind was still foggy and I had no idea what was going on tonight. Pressing a hand to my forehead, I absently rubbed at it while shuffling into the pitch black kitchen. Actually, not many lights were on in the entire house. Moonlight streaming in through the windows dimly lit my path to the fridge. When I opened the appliance, artificial light flooded a small area around me. My eyes flickered over my choices and decided on an apple. Deftly taking it, I closed the doors to the fridge. Then, an overhead light flickered to life, shocking me. Jumping, I dropped my apple and spun, my hand searching for the knives on the close by counter.

"Whoa! Easy tiger," Damon's voice implored, holding up his arms in surrender for the second time that night. To be fair, it was the second time I had threatened him. Only difference is this time I'm dangerously armed. Panting, I spotted Damon propping himself up on the doorway between the kitchen and hallway. Still fighting to catch my breath and calm my pounding heart, I dropped the knife down and hung my head. He approached me, bending to pick up the apple I had unwittingly discarded in my surprise. "Didn't mean to scare you," he continued when met with my silence.

"Again with the creepy," I spat, jerking the apple he offered to me away. "I thought you were gone." Damon squinted at me as I tore into the juicy flesh of the fruit clutched in my hand.

"I told you, Jeremy _demanded_ that I stay here with you. So, I did. But, now that I know you're a knife wielding maniac, maybe I should leave," his throaty voice sarcastically answered.

Knitting my brows together, I penetrated him with a leer I hoped was even a fraction as intimidating as his could be. "But the house was dark and quiet. You're telling me you were just sitting around in the dark doing nothing? Or were you sleeping? You're a shitty babysitter. Falling asleep on the job? Jeremy will be so disappointed." Blowing some stray honey blonde tinged hair out of my face, I took another bite, my eyes never wavering from his.

He crossed his arms defensively, returning instantly with, "I'll have you know, I am a fantastic babysitter. There wasn't anything to do in here, so I was sitting outside on the porch."

"I didn't hear you come in," I noticed immediately, tilting my head to the side and hopping up to sit on the counter.

Damon rolled his eyes, responding placatingly, "Maybe you have shitty hearing."

Laughing, I swung my legs and shook my head. "I have fantastic hearing. It's so scary, it's almost supernatural."

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" His subject change was not lost on me. Nonetheless, I peered at the glowing numbers of a digital clock on the oven that read 3:28.

Shrugging innocently, I chewed on another chunk of apple, licking the juice from my lips. "Shouldn't Elena and Jeremy be home?" I hadn't really thought much of it when I said it, but then the words came back to haunt me. They _should_ be home. There was something _wrong_...My alert eyes dropped when I regarded Damon again. He was moving to the kitchen table, sitting in a chair and smoldering right back at me. His pale skin was looking even paler, his plump lips a little chapped, and his pristinely messy hair was disheveled even more. "Damon," I began tentatively with a serious tone, "what's going on? Where are they?"

Sighing, he kicked the chair beside him away from the table, gesturing for me to sit. Throwing away the core of my snack on the way, I made my way to the chair and lowered into it with a racing pulse. I took note of how close we were, our knees knocking together, faces less than six inches apart, and feeling his breath fan across my face. For the first time, I also discerned his scent. Leather (obviously), bourbon, and a distinct expensive cologne that I couldn't name for the life of me. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. I found myself fighting the urge to bury my face into his neck and just _breath_. Too out of it to pay any mind to how weird that last thought was, I scooted marginally closer. Then, I perceived that he had been studying me in the same manner that I had been him.

Clearing my throat, I made a movement with my hand to prod the answer to my original question out of me. His reaction, however, was not what I was expecting. He cupped my face between his hands and gave me that look again. Why did it seem familiar? For some reason, I couldn't place it. Now that it wasn't as dark though, I could see his eyes better. The way that his dark pupils became full blown and then retracted to pinpoints once more. It was confusing, odd, and mesmerizing. My tense body became putty staring into those eyes. "Go to sleep," I distantly heard him suggest. Without another thought, my eyelids shuttered my orbs, blocking out the light, and I could feel myself falling, but did not feel myself hit the ground.

Everything was black...

**A/N****: Sorry it has taken so long for an update, so here's a nice ****_really_**** long one for ya! Got some Jamon action in there and such, so yay! Let me know your thoughts. By the way, I NEED REVIEW for updates! Thanks for reading loves.**

_Xoxo  
>~Emma<em>


End file.
